Not Fair!
by NoSaviour
Summary: Sasuke kisses Sakura just to prove an annoying fan girl wrong. To his horror, she yells at him. Team 7 moments. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Not Fair!**: Sasuke kisses Sakura just to prove an annoying fan girl wrong. To his horror, she yells at him. Team 7 moments. One-shot.

* * *

**Not Fair!**

* * *

"You guys are _so _together!" The eyes of a short brunette gleamed with wonder and desire. He could practically see the drool in her mouth. Well, _almost._

"Hey, how'd ya know?" A goofy smile from a blonde beamed at her.

"Idiot." Sasuke bonked Naruto's head. Really, Naruto could be so annoying, though at the moment, the brunette fan girl was the true culprit to sparking his anger.

"Pfft." The Uchiha boy sharply turned to the pink-haired girl, and almost instantly, her hands soared up to cover her mouth. His glare just dared her to giggle, and she was wise enough to not.

The fan girl before them made dreamy eyes and dramatic gestures. "Ohh~" she cried out. "The forbidden love!"

It was finally time for the blonde to get it. Naruto immediately spat out, "Hey!" and ""You're wrong! Sasuke-teme and I are _not_ –" but his denials only encouraged the brunette further.

"So forbidden, yet so alluring! The blue," she pointed dramatically to Sasuke, then her other hand gestured to Naruto. "And the orange! It's a forbidden, yet _perfect_ combination!"

Sakura would have spat out anything to deny that, but she was too caught up in the attempt to stop her giggles.

The proud Uchiha could no longer take such ridiculous claims. His hand slipped to his right leg, where a kunai holster was safely strapped around. The cool touch of the sharp weapon encouraged him to use it, especially to silence a certain annoying fan girl.

"Yo." With a puff of smoke, Sasuke felt the touch of his teacher's hand on his shoulder. Kakashi knew just how close Sasuke was to throwing the kunai to a, well, quite vulnerable (not really) fan girl (Fan girls were invincible, after all).

"I agree with her," Kakashi spoke coolly, and his team snapped their heads, incredulous.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Two men can love." The cool silver-haired teacher shrugged. "There're no laws against it, not here in Konoha."

A huge wave, comparable to a tsunami, of inconceivable anger swept Sasuke's insides. How _dare_ they assume that he loved the stupid blonde! But his anger was not because he was accused of being gay, but because when he stole a dangerous glance at Sakura, she was just laughing. She was enjoying this, and a whirlpool of hot fury swirled in him.

With the famous Uchiha desire for control and possessiveness and recklessness – yes, _especially _recklessness – Sasuke's hand pounced on Sakura's shoulders.

Everyone and everything went still, even the fan girl, and all the minute details and actions were in slow motion. Her pink hair fluttered in the sky for a split moment, her bright green eyes widened, and then, in another moment, everything returned to normal.

Uchiha Sasuke's lips had crashed into the startled kunoichi's. It had barely lasted a second before he had abruptly pulled away.

Sasuke had kissed Sakura.

She had been waiting, dreaming, hoping for that all her life. To her shock, Sasuke was a sloppy kisser.

"Give me back my first kiss, you idiot!" She shrieked, and thrust her fist blindly at him.

If everyone else had been rendered mute by the shock of _Sasuke_ initiating a kiss to _Sakura_, they were in for more surprise. Did Sakura just yell at Sasuke for kissing her?

Wasn't that, like, supposed to be her _dream?_

The pink-haired girl continued to punch, and in one swift motion, Sasuke softly grabbed her fists. The puzzled boy questioned, "Why?" which really meant _"Why the _hell_ are you so angry about that kiss?"_

He was certain her rage wasn't due to having her first kiss stolen.

The rest finally came back to life, and watched intently, equally curious.

"Because," She was fuming with frustration. "You're not supposed to kiss me if you don't even _like_ me!"

Sasuke was even more puzzled. She poked at his chest, and it stung, though he dared not say it aloud.

Upon hearing no reply, she continued. "Yes, Sasuke, I can _tell,"_ Her voice grew with rage. "You only kissed me to wave off that accusation about you and Naruto!"

Oh, damn. Her words struck him directly to his heart, merciless, because she was right.

Although, she wasn't _completely_ right. Uchiha Sasuke was in a pure dilemma. He felt the eager eyes and the listening ears of his teammates and that annoying (and forgotten, for a bit) fan girl. And then there was Sakura.

Suddenly, he completely agreed with Shikamaru. Women were _so _troublesome.

Fighting a sigh and the burning humiliation that crept within him, his hands reached out to steady the pink-haired girl's shoulders.

"Sakura," he hissed, and _he _was getting angry this time (actually, mainly frustrated).

He was _so_ close to running away instead, but, well, he would have to face the humiliation sometime in the future anyway. Better get it over with it, now.

"Sakura," he started again, and his hold on her tightened tremulously. "I _do _like you."

There was a complete silence, and then, save for Sasuke and Sakura, everyone burst out laughing. Geez, did they always have to make fun of his feelings?

But his focus returned to Sakura, and upon seeing a cute little blush on her pretty face, the regret of confessing in public eased a bit. Until, that was, her mouth opened and said,

"You're a sloppy kisser, Sasuke, but I suppose we could work on that."

Heat rushed to his ears while everyone burst out into helpless snickers.

* * *

**Notes**: I had so much fun writing this, so I hope it's a fun read as well! The "annoying fan girl" reminds me of Renge from Ouran High School Host Club... Is that just me? Either way, Sasuke hates his fan girls. Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
